Batteries are commonly used to provide power to electronic devices. Typically, batteries are placed within a battery-operated device in a particular orientation to properly complete an electrical circuit. For example, some batteries have a positive terminal at one end of the battery and a negative terminal at the other end of the battery, and the battery must be properly oriented so that the battery terminals engage appropriate contacts of the device. Other battery configurations include positive and negative terminals adjacent one another or in relative positions/locations other than at opposing ends of a battery. Regardless of the particular configuration of the battery and its terminals, incorrectly orienting batteries within a device or with respect to a battery connector may not only yield an incomplete circuit rendering the battery-operated device unusable, but may also cause electrical or other damage to the components of the device.